


We'll meet again

by geeky_page



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_page/pseuds/geeky_page





	We'll meet again

-It's not fair, you know?-Draco looked down, not believing that he was actually about to say this. Something he had thought about for so long, something so secret and personal. He never thought he'd actually tell that to Potter. But everything had changed. The war had changed everything. It was really now or never.  
-What exactly?-Harry asked. The train was about to come, they had couple minutes to spend together before their last goodbye.  
-Everything,-knot in his stomach ached. He wanted to see Harry's face as he told him those words, but couldn't force himself to look up. His pale cheeks slowly turned light pink and then red,-Everything we could have been,-he whispered. Harry looked at him, trying to understand what Draco meant. His face didn't express anything but embarrassment and regret. Harry couldn't find the right words. Not now, not ever before.  
-What are you going to do now?-he just asked. Like they were good friends and Harry cared and wanted to know about Malfoy's future. Like he wanted to stay in touch and maybe even meet up some day. Like there was no "unspoken" things between them that absolutely destroyed everything they both were. Like things were easier.  
-Not sure yet,-Draco finally looked at Harry just to see him staring at the lake,-I was thinking about becoming a healer. Maybe.  
-You'd be a great one,-another conversation killer from Harry Potter. Malfoy had to use all courage he had to even go and meet Potter and he was talking about their future professions. It made Draco mad.  
-Can I ask you something?-he asked.  
-Sure,-Harry didn't feel as confident as he looked. When Draco approached him right before he was about to leave that lake, his heart started dancing like crazy inside his chest and still hadn't gone back to normal.  
-We probably will never see each other again, right?  
-Well, I don't know,-Harry sighed, avoiding Malfoy's grey attentive eyes,-I mean, we could.  
-But we won't.  
-Most likely,-they both knew it was the last time. The end of friendship that never started. The finale of the relationship that was never meant to be. But in the end, of course it was.  
-Goodbye then, Harry Potter,-Draco offered him his hand,-I want you to know that I do wish things were different,-If even a year ago someone had told Draco he would say those words to Harry, he'd laugh at their faces. But now their fake hatred didn't matter. After the war past enemies didn't seem like enemies anymore.  
-I know,-Harry took his hand and shook it,-Me too,- Their eyes finally found each other. Green curious eyes and cold grey ones. Harry never had a chance to see Draco and look into his eyes this close, but now he saw so much. Way more than Malfoy could ever express with words.  
-Be careful, Draco,-it was the first time Harry called him by his first name.  
-You too, Harry,-he squeezed Harry's hand a little tighter and let go. Harry was always the exact opposite of the life Draco Malfoy was supposed to have. His father believed that Draco was born to be a Death Eater, the great one. He wanted his son to serve the Dark Lord better than he ever could. He wanted so much from him, but he never asked what Draco's dreams were. Draco was raised to be someone he never wanted to be. He was a ray of light surrounded by complete darkness and expected to become one too.  
-I guess I should go,-Harry said, mostly to himself. Draco nodded and stepped away. They already said their goodbyes. It was over. Something that never started was already over. Draco turned away, but Harry stood there, looking at his back, fighting a strong desire to call out his name.  
-Draco, wait!-he lost. Malfoy turned around and saw Potter rushing to him and wrapping his arms around his neck. Draco was too shocked to do anything first, but soon he hugged Harry too. They both closed their eyes, pretending that this last little hug will be enough for them.  
-We really could see each other again,-Harry said. Carefully, but confidentially.  
-Would you want it?  
-Yes!-he looked at Draco's face,-I would.  
-Me too,-Draco smiled and Harry couldn't help but smile back.  
-Write to me. Will you?-Harry still had his hands on Malfoy's shoulders. His eyes jumped from his eyes to his lips to his strong arms and back. Only an idiot could deny Malfoy's beauty.  
-I will,-he smiled even wider.  
-But don't forget, because...,-he couldn't finish his sentence. Malfoy lowered his face and carefully touched Harry's lips with his. His fingers ran through Potter's brown hair. Oh if his father could only see him now. Harry replied to the kiss and took Draco's other hand into his.  
-I won't forget. Promise,-their forehead touched and Draco felt Harry's heavy breath on his skin. It sent thousands goosebumps down his body.  
-Then I'll see you soon,-Harry kissed him once again and once he let go of him, he saw a familiar figure approaching them from behind. Draco saw her too.  
-Granger...,-For a second Draco imagined blushing Harry swearing to Hermione that it wasn't what she thought it was and that he still hates Draco. That picture hurt even more than a fact that in couple minutes life will get them apart again.  
-It's okay,-Harry just smiled,-She's with Ron now, she's not the one to judge,-Draco smiled in relief and laughed,-She will kill me if I don't hurry up though.  
-Okay,-Draco let go of him.  
-See you soon,-Harry smiled. His cheeks blushed, his lips were brighter and more red than usual, his hair was even messier, if that's possible. But he looked so happy. So did Draco.  
-Soon,-he smiled and watched Harry walk away with calm heart. Harry turned back to him every 3 seconds, making sure it was all real. Something he wanted since his 4th (or third?) year in Hogwarts just happened. Obviously they will meet again.


End file.
